The Reason
by HollerBaby
Summary: Love is like a puzzle. Destroyed but in the end you can always re-do it and try. Brooke/Lucas shot.


The song used is: The Reason by The Hoobastank

The song used is: The Reason by The Hoobastank. My chance to Brooke/Lucas love. They are the real couple.

I am really sorry for the grammatical error or other but English is not my language cuz I am Italian hope you like that. _Hollerrrr :D_

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Brooke is back in Tree Hill after having finished the faschion's course in New York. She thinks about Lucas and Peyton. At the airport, she saw their two. Lucas had to come to the airport to take Peyton, she too is go to a art course in the Jake's city but her feeling for Lucas isn't change. She still thinks about how he embraced and how you were close to him. She want Lucas in that moment.

Lucas have see Brooke, but she did pretend nothing. Now, she is looking the pictures that 5 years later she and Lucas have do in the camp. She's crying and don't believe that for the 2 time Lucas choice is Peyton and not Brooke.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start__ over new  
and the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Brooke is at Rachel's home, like always infact. She lives here with Rachel. While discarded luggage and thinks thoughts in his head seems almost explode at any moment.  
Probably chose the worst of friendship that exists on the face of the earth. Brooke has done much to Peyton but Peyton did not much for Brooke. Whenever thoughts to her and him. Twice betrayed by the boyfriend and best friend.  
Is one thing that makes the blood boil inside you.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

That probably was with Chase when everything seemed perfect. But realized that Chase was not Lucas. Is no longer with him and thinks every day to Lucas. Chase is a really good guy, but Lucas is still the " Lover of Brooke's Life ". No one can change that, nobody. Even Peyton.

A waiting outside began to rain and someone knocks at the door. It cleans tears and goes to open.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Lucas. The Brooke's Boy is here. She don't believe that is come in her home so, she think about what the hell he is doing here.

Brooke: " Ehmm… Hi! What are you doing.. ehm.. here ? "

Lucas: " You crying ? "

Brooke: " Ehm.. no.. I'm not crying.. "

Lucas: " I think you have cry… "

Brooke: " I'm fine Luke. What you want ? "

Lucas: " I saw you at the airport and I said no because you came to greet me and Peyton. "

Brooke looks Lucas very very bad.

Brooke: " And I may well ask ? Lucas… maybe you don't how the hell it feels to feel betrayed by his best friend and your boyfriend, do not know! You has never happened to me but you! You and Peyton. Twice. I have twice wounded and have killed me inside me. Every time I said that this was only the love inside me because I knew that you were really the right guy for me, and I knew that after the first time would have never committed an error so serious. But you have not understood you and you have completely screwed. I you have already done harm. I tried to forgive and I did that bug again but was perhaps best avoided because day after day I regret every second past with you! "

A tear falling from the face of Lucas ...

Brooke: " Don't cry Luke. I am the only that can cry about this fucking situation! " – she is screaming…

Lucas: " I said to you that I am sorry .. How many times will I have to tell you that I am sorry? I felt really stupid betray you one twice but it happened 5 years ago and now may also forget!! "

Brooke: " Tell me… As the devil gets to forget something like that? Do not forget when people you care more you are suffering from dying! I was your princess. She is only your bitch! Not wasting all your time! You are a writer, write! But you can not be with someone who does not love Lucas! It is time to stop making the kids, we are great now! We must start again! "

Lucas: " You will always still… my princess…" – Luke caresses the cheek of girl…

Brooke: " Lucas please.. stop this! I don't wanna soffer again! "

Lucas: " You do not suffer more .. I promise you it .. My love ... "

Brooke surprise that Lucas looks in the eyes that smiles…

Brooke: " How.. how as you call me ? I am not Peyton! "

Lucas: " No.. I call you my love Brooke. I am not with Peyton from 5 years! Left when we started. Back when we were all together at the airport when I had seen me race meeting and kissed me but I do not want .. I do not want you .. I want you. I always wanted you. I wished you when I was with her, I wished you when you tradivo with her. I just wanted my princess. And my princess you are. "

Brooke: " Really.. ? "

Lucas: " **I love you Brooke. **and when you stop to love me I will always love you forever… princess.. "

Brooke: " I love you too… my boy.  "

A kiss. A kiss for a long time that I wanted and that I wanted to hear on my lips… Maybe I even wrong. She is not a princess like me .. Only the real princesses deserve to be truly loved. She is only a betrayal. Lucas did not want to stay with you more since parties were finished college. "

Lucas: " Is you Brooke. Is not Peyton, is You. I Love you.. "

Crying for joy and in the end the rain kiss the boy who probably has always been mine.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you


End file.
